


descartes sonata

by starrykaely



Category: Discours de la méthode | Discourse on the Method - René Descartes, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, existentialist, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykaely/pseuds/starrykaely
Summary: a poem in two stanzas about descartes and existentialism?this is just heavily inspired by @floweryfran’s how rare and beautiful, idk where else to post it so here u go





	descartes sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweryfran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweryfran/gifts).

incontrovertibility—you cannot

disprove my nature, you cannot

disprove the back of my hand,

i know it as i know it.

four knuckles and several veins and a single blemish,

my mother’s senior class ring

is a crown to my fingers

their existence is so touchable, i believe

it is perfected, as certain as any geometric proof.

and my uncertainty feeds my doubt

and my doubt feeds my dreaming unconscious

once I dream of today with my palms and wrists

excised from my body, and ink, regurgitating

from my arteries, the carnage of my inability

to write will be bloodless, black with despair, bloodless.

i pretend, then, everything that had ever entered

my dreams was no more false than the illusion

of my head, of the back of my hand.

incontrovertibility—i believe

some of my senses, i believe

each word is something more

perfect, then, i was myself

correction: each word is me

fixing and fixating on some past

which is more untouchable than some reality

as when those who suffer jaundice see everything as yellow

as when those who suffer creation see everything as poetry

i am a substance whose whole essence resides only in words

i write therefore i am

i am entirely not distinct from the body of my work

and my writing is easier to know than my undefined soul.

there is nothing in the poetry which has not previously been in

some of my senses, i believe

my writing is on this page and in me

because i was lacking some.

i am writing therefore i exist.

  
  



End file.
